


just relax

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [14]
Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Fratte may or may not be underage the story never confirms that, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2016, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Ronaldo is being an ass as usual, Sensory Deprivation, slight elements of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Shh, I told you to relax. I wanted you to just close your eyes for a little bit, so I decided to help you out with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fourteen of Kinktober is Sensory Deprivation and here's my trash ship being trash. Fratte forgive me  
> 

“You need to relax more,” Ronaldo says. “You need to take your mind off of things, don't you?”

Fratte flushes under the older man's gaze, and he is glad that Ronaldo was the first to suggest it this time. He's been missing this, but he hates to be the one to bring it up and hates to look needy. Even now, he's so afraid that Ronaldo is going to change his mind about this and end things, and then where will he be? It's so nice to have someone who really notices and acknowledges him, and he doesn't want to lose this relationship, especially not so early on.

He feels like everything is finally going perfectly for him and he doesn't want to lose that feeling, either. Now, he is stealing everything his brother has ever wanted, and his sister's husband prefers his company, and finally he is the best of them. He doesn't care if he can hardly sleep at night as a result and that he's struggling to hold it all together, because he finally has everything, and he has Ronaldo.

“I think so,” he replies, and even though Ronaldo has offered, he is still doing all he can to make sure that he doesn't look too needy.

“You definitely need to relax,” Ronaldo says, “and I have an idea for that.” Fratte lets him undress him, and even lets him tie his hands without questioning it. It's not the first time Ronaldo has insisted on something like this, and Fratte has always gone along with it, telling him that he's sure _Fio_ would never do something like this, and that, if he can be better than her, then Ronaldo will always prefer him.

However, this is the first time that Ronaldo has tied something over his eyes, and for a moment, he struggles, wanting to protest. “What are you doing with that?” he asks, once Ronaldo secures the blindfold in place.

“Shh, I told you to relax. I wanted you to just close your eyes for a little bit, so I decided to help you out with that.” He chuckles and the sound eases Fratte, if only a little bit. “This is going to be good for you, I promise.” He rests a gentle hand on Fratte's shoulder, but since he didn't see it coming, it causes him to jump.

“Just relax,” Ronaldo says again, and he rubs his shoulder.

He gets behind Fratte then and kisses a line down his spine, causing Fratte to shiver, and he isn't sure how he feels about not being able to see anything. It  _is_ relaxing, in a way, to be suspended in darkness, but in other ways it is nerve-wracking, and he has no way of telling what Ronaldo is going to do to him. But he's going to have to trust the man, and he knows that, so he tries to do as he's told and relax, and just enjoy whatever may come to him.

He doesn't expect Ronaldo to keep kissing lower and lower, and certainly doesn't expect him to press his face between spread cheeks, or bury his tongue inside of Fratte, causing the younger man to cry out in sudden surprise. Ronaldo doesn't let up for anything, and his moans reverberate through Fratte as he rolls his tongue, until Fratte can hardly breathe, can hardly keep a hold of himself. Without his sight, he doesn't have as much to distract him from the sensation, and it overpowers him; when he Ronaldo surprises him once again by reaching to grab his cock, he isn't sure how much more he can stand.

Ronaldo pulls back just as suddenly as he began, panting for a moment before he speaks, and the tone of his voice sends shivers of pleasure down Fratte's spine. “Did that help you to relax, Fratte?” he asks. “Does this make you feel good?”

“Y-yes, I...”

“Then it's fine that I want to fuck you now, isn't it?”

“Of course, I-”

“Tell me you want it.”

“You know I do!” he blurts out, sounding more eager than he intended. He's afraid that Ronaldo will _definitely_ think he's needy now, but he still goes on. “I want you to...to fuck me, Ronaldo.”

“It's so _nice_ ,” he says, “to finally have a partner that actually acts like they _want_ me.” He lets go of Fratte and gets back from him completely, and Fratte strains to listen, hearing the sound of a container opening and accurately guesses that Ronaldo is getting lubricant ready. In a few moments, he's back behind him, the tip of his cock pressed against him and his hands on Fratte's shoulders.

“You're a good boy,” he says, before he starts. “I don't think I even really need to tie you up to get you to behave yourself. You wouldn't try to touch yourself if I told you not to.” He laughs almost obnoxiously at that, and Fratte can't help but feel a little bit embarrassed. “You wouldn't do _anything_ if I told you not to, _right_?” He pushes himself inside of Fratte all at once with that word, paying no mind to how much it may hurt, and Fratte lets out a pathetic scream of pain that the older man mostly ignores.

It takes Fratte time to adjust to having Ronaldo inside of him, but some nights, Ronaldo is too impatient to give him that time. Tonight is one of those nights, and all he can do is hold on while Ronaldo thrusts into him, hard and fast and painful, waiting for him to finish himself off. Perhaps it's because of what he did for Fratte that he thinks he doesn't have to pay any more mind to the young man's pleasure, but if that's the case, then he's going to have to finish himself off later and that is almost enough to make him cry from his desperation, and he's supposed to be _relaxing_ -

“You wanna touch yourself, though, don't you?” asks Ronaldo after a moment, his words punctuated with soft grunts. One of his hands falls from Fratte's shoulder, and this time he is not so surprised when the other man grabs his cock, despite not being able to see it coming. “Let me do it for you, kid.” He keeps fucking him a little too hard, but Fratte is starting to adjust to that at last, and his breath comes out in staggered, needy moans as Ronaldo strokes him quickly, and even though Ronaldo is the first to come, with a loud groan, Fratte knows he isn't going to be far behind.

And even though he's finished, Ronaldo doesn't stop his hand even as he slumps, exhausted, on top of Fratte. He keeps it up until the younger man whimpers out his name, sounding so very pathetic and so _very_ needy, and comes all over his own stomach. He thinks that he would have been blinded at the moment of climax even if he hadn't had a blindfold on, and when Ronaldo stands up, leaving him to catch his breath, he waits for the man to take it off, and to untie him.

He doesn't.

“You can stay like this for tonight, right?” he asks, and he laughs to himself. “It'll help make sure you stay in bed and get a full night's sleep, right?” Sleeping in a position like this, Fratte knows that he's going to be incredibly sore the next day, but he doesn't beg Ronaldo now, and he won't complain in the morning. He doesn't want to lose this just yet.

 


End file.
